CardCaptors Of Fate
by RenYumi
Summary: They say life comes at you fast but i didnt believe it till i stumbled upon a book not just any book THE BOOK OF CLOWKero came out and introduced me to the world of the cards I my not be special and may not be Sakura but I am some1 I am RenYumi Tsukishiro
1. The Book

This is only the beginning of the series I will Make Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors if I did it would be way different!

CardCaptors of Fate

The First Day Meet RenYumi

I woke up watching the sunrise in its bright arraying colors shining as deeply as the birds chirped awakening her with their cheery morning songs. She ran and opened her window smelling the fresh scent of…of...Of…oh gosh I need to take a bath. RenYumi poured the steaming hot water into the tub slipping off her panties and dipping in. Slowly, taking in the smell of mint and water lilies. The morning was so fun to her she almost forgot that she had to go to school. "Time for School" her brother Yukito yelled. RenYumi hopped out of the bathtub slipping on a bra and panties she put on her school uniform tying in her signature gold ribbon everywhere they went people stared at her white hair her mother cried at her birth because of it the only reason she still lives is because of her mother dying for her. She used to cry some nights thinking about it but now she only cries at night by the moon on her bed. RenYumi grabbed her yellow school bag making sure she had everything Biology Advanced textbook, curricular exam practice, field trip slip and everything else.

She took a Kasha Bar from the counter. Slipping on her rollerblades going down the hill as fast as she could stopping at the stop sign fixing the ribbon In her hair and sliding her hands over her soft puffy skirt. "Hi RenYu how are you this morning" Touya Kinomoto said. "Hi Touya where's Sakura is she coming oh I can't wait we were going to your dads Archeology site to read books then having a 3 people sleepover after school." RenYu said happily clapping her hands together. "I don't know oh there she is" Touya said walking on. RenYu looked up to see Sakura " RenYu come on hey did you get those answers to math I didn't not at all well Tomoyo did but me not so much I just guessed how is Julian and your grandparents I heard that your aunt Kalikow came to live with you" Sakura said. " They are not really hard answers all you have to do is think hard and They are doing fine my aunt came because Yukito is getting a really good job for teens at another private school he might get a scholarship so she came to help him study she a lawyer." RenYu said. They rollerbladed towards the place they called school. Looking at the big building they both sighed. "fourth grade" they said ran up the steps to their class.

"Hi class everyone take out your Advanced Biology Textbooks so we can start learning about the reproduction of frogs" watched the birds rumble and tumble outside . Looking forward Sakura tapped her on the shoulder . "Hey this note is from Rin-lee-Chan " Sakura whispered. RenYumi read the note 'Hey I heard that we are getting a new student soon.' RenYumi just stared ahead . Then the class finished. The rest of the day went very well in fact she scored an A+ on everything well that was evrday because Yukito tutored her in every subject nearly working her to death in fact one night RenYumi remembers staying up 2 days and only eating a Kasha bar she was so hungry that when they went out to eat she ordered two of everything on the menu. She ran to her favorite class. Athletics . Putting on her Gym Clothes she looked in the mirror and started stretching. Sakura ran in . " Hey RenYumi I cant wait till you come over is Yukito bringing you?" She asked blushing. RenYumi had been knew Sakura was in love with Yukito since Pre-K. " Yep, but probaly my aunt cant you get your dad to pick me up, Yukito is really buisy with Tutoring." RenYumi replied stretching her legs up high. "Ok girls today we will have soccer day it isnt a real game we will start those in about a month depending on what date the uniforms come in so go play!" said. The day continued on as they went to Choir,Drama, and many otgher classes.

When RenYumi got home she packed her outfits making sure she got slipped on a pair of Forest green Abercrombie and Fitch Shorts and light green nike fitted T-shirt putting on her black Nike Shox. "Were are you going?" Yukito said smiling raising an eyebrow. "To Saku-Chan's house we are going too have a sleepover"RenYumi said smiling. Yukito sat on her lavender and lime green bed sweeping his feet back and forward."Hey do you feel sad sometimes" RenYumi questioned looking down."Yes but then I learned that in some way are parents are here with us helping us make the right choices and keeping us safe" Yukito said sadly. RenYumi heard a car honk and ran outside yelling goodbye to everyone. She got in the car with her suitcase ready to go to the Place. When they got their RenYumi ran inside. Slipping on her kitten slippers RenYumi ran inside and twirled around.

" I love this place it is so cool." RenYumi said. Fujitaka ran to do some work while the girls read books. THey read Books on princess castle's, fairies, how to cook, and RenYumi's favorite MAGIC. " Hey wanna play hide and seek" Sakura asked. " Sure NOT IT! " RenYumi said running away. She soon got lost. "oops"RenYumi said sighing. 'Ouch whats this I have never seen this book or a book even like this' RenYumi thought. SHe touched the book it popped open as she ran her hand over the cover. Hundreds of cards flew out wildly. " Whats happening Oh NO HELP!!! SOMEONE" RenYumi yelled. It was like no one could hear her a big black hole formed in the ceiling all the cards rose up and circled into a ball then burst out everywhere around Tomodoe . A little yellow thing sat there sleeping. RenYumi poked it it rolled over and yawned. " Whoa the cards they are gone were is the CardCaptor Who are you did it runaway no it couldnt have it had a shield around it." Kero said. " Hiyah I am RenYumi Tsukishiro I opened the book you know with you sleeping in it " RenYumi said scared. " YOU OPENED THE BOOK......THE BOOK OF CLOW..........I ASK FOR A CARD MASTER AND THEY SEND ME A 10 YEAR OLD GIRL ..... WE ARE DOOMED WE !!! WE ARE DOOMED!!!" Kero Said running in circles. "HEY GIRLS CAN BE JUST AS GOOD AS BOYS AND I CAN DO WHATEVER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!" RenYumi yelled."Well maybe you can do you no what the taask is well when you opened the book of Clow all the Clow Cards released and therefore whoever opened the book I Kero am supposed to help capture all the cards are the world will come to an end which isnt good so You are the card mistress but you cant tell ANYONE !!!"Kero said. THey Sat there explaining and going over things until they hard the door open. "RenYumi I couldnt find you you know the rule maore than an hour and we go to my dad " Sakura said angrily. " Im Sorry are we gonna go now" RenYumi said blushing. "Yea hey whats that yellow thing"Sakur asked pointing at Kero. "Ummm....It is my stuffeed toy Kero" RenYumi lied,

The Rest of the day RenYumi blushed constantly and tried not to talk to Kero that much but he kept on complaining about how Sooo Hungry he was and how we was gonna die that at the restaurant RenYumi had to order quadruple the strawberry shortcake.

A:N) Next Chapter will be full of suprises hahahaa. Im going try and make a series of stories.


	2. His Arrival and ThrowDowns

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptors if I did it would be way different!!!

CardCaptors of Fate

Next Day:Tuesday

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

RenYumi rollerbladed down the sidewalk singing to herself "Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me  
We're just one big family  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

So I won't hesitate no more, not yours  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Scooch on over closer dear  
And i will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours! " She sung. " RenYumi you don't even sing like that in Choir that was beautiful"Sakura and Tomoyo. " Well uhhh.... Thank You lets go"RenYumi Blushed. They Roller Bladed down the side walk slowly so Tomoyo could keep up. RenYumi walked into the school flipping her long hair. She hated those times when she couldnt get it out of her face her gold ribbon held the top up but the bottom wasnt. She walked to her First period sitting down she sat in the third row second back from the first desk. The teacher dinged her bell. " Okay class today we have a new student every one say hello to Syaoran Li " Kishi-Sensei said clapping her cheery smile brightened even more. " Konichiwa Li-San"Everyone said. A boy with messy choclatey brown hair and Amber eyes walked in. RenYumi felt weird for some drawn reason like something was tingling feeling. " Li would you care to tell the class about yourself"Kishi-Sensei said. " I am from Hong Kong,China and am part of the infamous Li-Clan. " Li said Bluntly like it was nothing. " Well OK how bout you sit right in front of RenYumi ' RenYumi stand up "Kishi-Sensei said. RenYumi stood up. He looked at her with Icy cold eyes it felt like he stabbed her.

During the whole day it felt like he was trying to make her feel bad.

2 weeks later

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

RenYumi had basically told Tomoyo and Sakura everything they believed her and accepted it. Tomoyo would design outfits for her and watch her in them giggling while Sakura dressed Kero. They had so much fun. RenYumi walked on the basketball bouncing the ball through he rlegs up and down when someone slapped the ball out of her hands. She looked up. " Konichiwa Li-san"RenYumi said smiling. " GIve me the cards now and the key " Li-san said. "How do you know about the cards and No the key is mine " she said pointing at the key around her kneck. " I am the descendant of clow reed and I demand the CARDS" Li-san yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED...................


End file.
